The Boy Who Lived Clueless
by Mimteh
Summary: CHAPTER TWO. This is a rewritten story that I made up when I was totally boring, and also I had nothing to do with my time...enjoy it! Based only on conversations, HD Slash!
1. OH! And Your Dragon Is Waiting

**Author:** Darth Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Draco... juuuuust kidding... goes away crying

**Notes:** I'll really appreciate the reviews, thank you! This is a rewritten story. Before it was written like a play, but now is only based on conversations. I hope you like it! I also improved the English... not that is totally perfect right now, mind you.

* * *

-0-

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**_Oh! And Your Dragon is Waiting Outside the Portrait_**

* * *

-0-

* * *

Footsteps. A door closes. "I just hate him! He is so unfair!" 

"Hey Ginny."

"Oh! Hi Harry, what are you doing?"

"I' m just doing some homework for DADA. What about you? How was your day?"

A grumbling sound. "It was a nightmare! I just want it to be over."

Curious tone. "Why? What happened?"

"Well... My first class was Potion and, as you must already know, he HATES us. He really REALLY hates us."

"Yeah... I kind of... figured that one a long time ago."

"Well, the thing is, I was just doing my potion without harming anyone, and I knew that my potion was right. Yet, he took fifty points from Gryffindor because I was watching him funny." Sarcastic voice.

"What? You were watching him funny?"

"Yeah! Well, his exact words were," Snape's voice, "Miss Weasley, fifty points for making funny eyes at me. I swear that man has no life!"

Suffering tone, "I know what you mean."

"THEN I forgot my wand in the classroom, and I was already on my way to my Herbology. I said to my friends to keep going that I would catch them on class, and went to the dungeons. But I didn't make it on time. The bell rang just as I walked into the potion classroom, and Professor Snape saw me. He gave me detention! His reason was because I was skipping class!"

"So you just came out of your detention, didn't you?"

Long sigh. "Yes, and then in Divination my teacher catch me falling asleep, and took more points from our house. My friends hate me, and I would also hate myself if I could! Then those gits of Slytherin hexed us on our way to lunch. I forgot my homework of Transfiguration, and the list goes on and on."

"Tough day huh?"

Another long sigh. "The worst... Oh! And your dragon is waiting outside the portrait."

"My dragon? I don't have a dragon."

"Yes... You have."

"How can I have dragon? Since when? Isn't it illegal?"

"Ack! Not THAT kind of dragon! The _other_ type of dragon."

"The other type? Ginny... You are making no sense here."

Resigned sigh. "And you are totally hopeless."

Pounding sound. "No, I'm not!"

Deep breathe. "Okay... Let's try this. Your dragon... ... It's outside now."

"Ginny, is your eye bothering you?" Footsteps.

"NO!" Another breathe. "How can I say this? Emm... Does the word _dragon_ seem familiar?"

"Mmm... Not that I remember."

"Ah Harry! I want to strangle you so much right now! Okay Ginny, calm down. Keep your cool. Harry is not worth Askaban."

"Why don't you just say it?"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

Whispering. "There are a lot of people here…"

"So?"

"... You are an idiot."

"Hey! Is not my fault that I don't understand you! Why can you just _say_ it?"

"And why don't you Get-The-Clue Potter!"

"... Now you are talking like Malfoy."

"Yes! Yes! Malfoy!" Jumping noise.

"What about him?"

Whisper. "Door."

"What?"

Forced whispering. "Your D-R-A-G-O-N is waiting for you outside!"

"..."

"..."

"... Oh... Ooh! Right..." Coughing noise. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks Merlin!"

Footsteps.

"Oh! And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If you are going to do it..."

"WHAT!"

"PLEASE use a silence spell. Please! It was really embarrassing when we heard you. I had to make up a story of Peeves making snogging sounds just to annoy the teachers, which is really disgusting to think, and even more to have mental images."

"... I'll keep that in mind..." Footsteps followed by a door being opened and closed.

"Hey Harry."

"Hello Draco-... Draco... OH! Now I get the dragon thing."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And what took you so long? It was like ages ago since I told that Weasley girl to send you here."

"Sorry love. I didn't get the clue."

"... Ookay... We have to work on that it seems."

"Yeah... But not this time. I have something else in mind."

Snickers. "Ooh, you never think of anything else, do you Potter?"

"You have _no_ idea. But... Do you know any silence spell?

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Title:** Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived Clueless"

**Author:** Darth Sakura

**Disclaimer:** like everyone else, I do not own the characters and also I don't ear money from this.¬¬ anything alright? Just the fun of writing it

**Note:** please! Review! I hope that you understand it. It is a little hard to clarify but I hope that is comprehensible anyway.

* * *

-0-

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Meet Me under the Mistletoe

* * *

**_

-0-

* * *

"Two points from Gryffindor." 

"But! Profesor Snape-!"

"FOR talking to the other students Mr. Weasley while I was teaching the potion that we are going to prepare today."

"But I wasn't talking!"

Whisper "Psss... Ron Cut.It.Out!"

"Oh? Really? Well, do tell me Mr. Weasley, what potion was I explaining just five minutes ago..."

Murmur. "Oh damn."

Another murmur. "Harry!"

"Oh... Well... The-the... The polyjuice potion?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An-an answer?"

"Mmm," Silence then footsteps. "That's right; we are going to learn about the polyjuice potion, who knows what does it do?

"!" (1)

Sarcasm. "Anyone?"

"!"

"Oh? How strange for us to see you raising your hand Mr. Potter. Well, share with us your vast knowledge, what does this potion do?

Nervous voice. "It allows you to transform into somebody else when you add his hair, or nail or something into it."

"... That's right. When adding the DNA of someone to the componets of the polyjuice potions will you get...-"

A sight. Mumble voice, "That was close!"

Forced but quiet whispering. "Was? WAS? You almost get yourself into detention Ron!"

Sarcasm. "I'm _so_ sorry Professor Granger. I promise it won't happen again."

"You never take things seriously Ronald Weasley!" Silence.

"Uh oh."

"Now you have done it Ron."

"Yeah... she said my entire name. Now I'm _real_ trouble." Suffering sight.

"Well, at least your partner isn't _ignoring_ you..."

A laugh. "Yeah... Tough luck you have Harry, always ending up paired with the ferret. Sheesh... Now, this is a time when I'm very happy not being you."

"... Thank you..."

"No seriously, look at him! He is a total git! A spoiled brat that loves to brag his _pure_ blood and his money! Having to do _every_ single potion with him? Bloody hell..."

Low whisper. "Well... I don't mind."

"Huh? What? You said something?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

-0-

* * *

"But-but Drake! We don't go out anymore!" 

"Of _course _Pansy. We never did," low whisper. _"Thanks Merlin for that."_ Normal whisper. "And _never_ will! ... And I told you not to call me that!"

"What are you talking about? We have been a couple ever since fourth year!"

"No we haven't! Are you out of your mind?"

"..."

"Don't answer that..." Slow breathing. "Pansy... We were never a couple! I just asked you to the Yule Ball once. Just _once_."

"_Once_ is enough for me."

"Unfortunately I can see that... Well then, deal with that _once_ and leave me the hell alone."

"Oh but Drake!"

A sigh. "I have told you a _million_ times to not call me names... Especially that one!" Another long sigh. "... What are you looking at Scarhead?"

"Nothing!"

"Drake! Let's go to Honedukes this weak end! It would be fabulous!"

"No..."

"Oh? Are you busy? Mmm... How about tomorrow at the lake?

"No."

"The Astronomy Tower tonight?"

"No."

"Then _when_?"

"How about _never_? Is never good for you?"

"Draco!"

"Miss Parkinson! Please do not talk in my class."

"... Yes Professor Snape."

A sigh. "I own Serverus one. A BIG one."

Whispered voice. "She never gives up, does she?"

A jumping sound. "Potter!" Undertone. "Don't scare me like that!"

Giggles. "Sorry."

"Never mind... But yeah, you are right. She never gives up, _regrettably_."

"Well, if I was her, I would be doing the same you know?"

"Getting sentimental?"

Pouting sound. "No." The bell rings followed by a lot of hurried footsteps.

A pair of footsteps stop. "What the... What's this? Mmm... It seems that Potter-"

Stomping footsteps appear. "I just know it. He obviously hates me more than Harry. How could he?

"What's the matter Ginny? What happened?"

"Oh! Draco, I didn't see you there... Is nothing... It's just that in the morning, just before class, Professor Snape put me in another detention for walking in corridors that I shouldn't."

"And what _exactly_ corridors you where in?"

Nervous voice. "Err... Near the Slytherin Common Room?"

"I see..."

"But that's not why I am mad. What I'm complaining about is that he will make me polish all the cauldrons, and _I know_ he will stand in the room watching me until I'm done."

Teasing voice. "Maybe he likes watching you."

Gagging. " EW! Malfoy! How can you- Is just so wro- Just-just... _EW_!"

Laughing. "Well, you want an advice?"

"Anything!"

"Talk to him throughout the detention, but not just any topic. Something. _Anything_ related to Gilderoy Lockhart, and I promise that he will let you go in just two hours."

"Wow! Thanks Malfoy!" Silence. "What is that?"

"Oh! It seems that is a note from Harry. I haven't read it yet."

"... Then? What are you waiting for!"

"Okay! Okay! Hold your weasels." Snickers.

"Ha. Ha. It's not funny."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"?"

"..."

"... So? What does it say?"

"I don't get it."

"What? Tell me what it says."

"Meet me under the mistletoe... H."

"... Well that's from Harry obviously. I think that is very clear the message."

"What? A mistletoe? What mistletoe? It's not even Christmas! We are in the middle of October for Merlin sake!"

"Mmm... Well... He obviously took it from a book or something."

"Harry. Harry. Harry... What I'm going to do with you?" Footsteps fading away.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

-0-

* * *

_(1) I put this note here to say that is obviously Hermione raising her hand to answer the question, if you didn't get it. XP_


End file.
